Warriors, Next Generation:Mysteries Lead to War
by XRain-StormX
Summary: Thunderclan has a all new generation of cats, and they're about to find out what it really means to be a warriors. With the arrival of a new, mysterious, kit, Thunderclan sinks into deep trouble. Can 8 friends stop a coming war? fixing chapters
1. get to know the cats!

XRain-StormX: ok this is the new clan cats in my fan fiction

_Thunder Clan_

_Leader_: Rowanstar- dark colored Tortoiseshell tom

_Deputy_: Grayrunner- fast gray tom with amber eyes

_Medicine cat_: Blacksage - all black she-cat with silver eyes

_Apprentice_, Rainpaw

_Warriors_:

Kiwiheart- small brown she-cat with a light brown chest

Moonshadow- black and silver she-cat with silver eyes

_Apprentice_, Firepaw

Tigerpelt- tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Hawkfeather- brown and white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice_, Ravenpaw

Grainpelt- creamy brown tom almost white, with yellow eyes

Bramblenose- bramble colored tabby tom

Spottedtail- pale brown she-cat with golden spots

Rainwisker- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefrost- blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

_Apprentices_:

Rainpaw- black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

Ravenpaw- all black tom with light brown eyes

Firepaw- white she-cat with bright ginger belly

_Queens_:

Gingerfur- pale color ginger cat with green eyes

Tawnytail- white and tawny colored cat with hazel eyes

_Kits_:

Strawberrykit- white she-cat with red-brown patches and green eyes

Clawkit- light colored tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Wildkit- dark colored tabby tom with light brown eyes

Granitekit- mostly white with black specked tom

_Elders_:

Talllegs- long-legged brown tom

Mistyeyes- all white she-cat with pale silver-blue eyes

_River Clan_

_Leader_: goldstar- golden she-cat with brown eyes

_Deputy_: Waterlilly- White she-cat with purple eyes

_Medicine cat_: silvercloud- silver tom with brown eyes

_Warriors_:

Eagleeye- brown tom with very good eye sight

Lilacpelt- blue gray she-cat

Yarrowleaf- white and black she-cat

Chestnutfur- dark brown tabby tom

_Queens_:

Jadeeyes- light colored Tortoiseshell she-cat with jade green eyes

Pearlfur- long haired sliver she-cat

_Apprentices_:

Buttercuppaw- creamy brown she-cat

Berrypaw- ginger-brown tom

_Kits_:

Owlkit- dark brown tom with white belly

Acornkit- light brown she-cat

_Elders_:

Cloverfoot- black and brown she-cat

Thimbleweed- small brown tom

_Wind Clan_

_Leader_ Oatstar- small creamy colored brown tom

_Deputy_ applecoat- red-brown she-cat

_Medicine cat_ pineneedle- short haried brown tom

_Warriors_

Mudfang- large dark colored tabby tom

Emberheart- bright ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, _crowpaw

_Queens_

Darkleaf- very dark Tortoiseshell cat

_Shadow Clan_

_Leader_ Darkstar- All black she-cat with yellow eyes

_Deputy_ Thornheart- Brown and black tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat_ mousefoot- small wirehaired brown she-cat

_Warriors_

Icyheart- large silver and black tom

Swiftstorm- fast gray she-cat

Sandstripe- ginger tom

_Queens_

Dawnwind- dappled brown and golden she-cat


	2. the beginning

XRain-StormX: sigh ok I started this over cuz I messed some things up kay? Its mostly the same but there's some different things in here, like cuz its in the new home which Erin hunter told you all what the new home looked like if you have read Starlight theres things like high ledgeinstead of high rock and moon pool instead of moon rock yeah...so

Clawpaw: ok ok you told them can we get on with it now?

XRain-StormX: fine jeeze anyway don't own Warriors just this fanfic okay?

-------------------------------------------

Rainpaw looked around the Thunder Clan camp jumping from one paw to the other trying to find her best friends the newly made warriors Spottedtail and Rainwisker. She was somewhat disappointed that she would never know what it was to be a warrior but she was very lucky to be picked as the medicine cat apprentice she just wished she would not be called Rain_paw_ anymore. "Spottedtail!" she yelled running over to her friend that had just emerged out of the warriors den "hi Rainpaw you're out early, I just got up" Spottedtail said licking her chest to make the fur neater "I haven't been up that long… come on lets get something to eat" Rainpaw said twitching her tail to the swollen fresh-kill pile Spottedtail nodded and they both went over to the fresh-kill pile. Rainpaw looked at the large mound of fresh-kill and her mouth watered she looked around and picked a nice plump vole Spottedtail chose a pigeon and they both went over and sat under the shade to eat. "Hey unlike you two I got up really early and went on dawn patrol" Rainwisker said walking up to the two she-cats eating. "so that's were you were, I was wondering" Spottedtail said getting up licking her lips Rainpaw gulped down the last of the vole and got up as well "it must be great to be a warrior and not have to go and practice with a mentor" she said Rainwisker and Spottedtail looked at each other "but you have a great job Rainpaw your going to be medicine-cat one day" Rainwisker said "yeah I guess but.." Rainpaw was cut off as the leader Rowanstar yelled "may all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high Ledge for a clan meeting!" Rainpaw, Spottedtail and Rainwisker bounded over to the high rock where most of the clan cats were all ready waiting. Rowanstar stood tall at the base on the Ledge. he blinked warmly at the Ginger she-cat looking proudly at the small white and ginger belled she-cat "Firekit, you are now old enough to receive your apprentice name, may star clan guide you so you may become Warrior some day. Firekit from now on you will be know as Firepaw" Rowanstar said all the cats meowed "Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!" The newly apprenticed white and ginger she-cat mewed shyly but happy all the same her mother Gingerfur licked her ear. A creamy brown tom bounded over to them and licked his daughters ear also "you're finally an apprentice I'm so proud!" Gingerfur said licking her firepaw's head more "yes I'm proud too you will make a fine warrior someday!" Grainpelt said "now I will pick the mentor of this young cat" Rowanstar said everyone stopped talking and looked at Rowanstar. After a pause Rowanstar spoke "Moonshadow you have been a fine warrior and mother and therefore you will mentor Firepaw" Moonshadow's eyes sparkled in the rising sun as she touched nosed with the shy apprentice. Rowanstar touched noses with Firepaw and told her "may star clan be with you" after everyone had congratulated her they went back to there duties. When the sun had almost went behind the lake and the Sky was a mixture of purples, pinks, reds, oranges and blues Ravenpaw and Rainpaw talked wile finishing there meal. "Hey a new face in the apprentice den!" Ravenpaw a all black tom said to Rainpaw "yup not just you and me anymore" she said back "come on lets go see her". Ravenpaw and Rainpaw bounded forward their paw movements almost the same they stopped right in front of Firepaw which made her flinch "Hi!" Ravenpaw and Rainpaw said together. "Uhh h…hi" Firepaw said "hey congratulations!" Spottedtail said padding up to then with Rainwisker not far behind "t…th..thanks" Firepaw said shifting on her paws uneasily, Rainpaw noticed "uhm lets get some sleep it was a big day for Firepaw" she said brushing up against Ravenpaw to get him to move towards the apprentice den "yeah I'm tired" Rainwisker noted and yawned. Both Spottedtail and Rainwisker went to the warriors den "w...where do I go?" Firepaw asked "right over here follow us" Rainpaw said, Firepaw followed Rainpaw and Ravenpaw into the den and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

XRain-StormX: yup so this is the new thing hope it was better this time

Clawpaw: yeah really…..

XRain-StormX: R&R!


	3. the second, Spottedtail has a boyfriend?

XRain-StormX: this is the new NEW chapter cuz I read the latest Warriors book and they went to a new place so there's new thingy's.

Clawpaw: HIYA!

XRain-StormX: yeah… anyway I don't own warriors… I DO own 2 main-coon cats though, Fred and George!

Rainpaw woke feeling warmth at her side she opened an eye to see Ravenpaw snuggled up close to her. She purred and licked Ravenpaw's nose his brown eyes opened and he yawned. "Morning Rainpaw" he said giving her a quick lick on the ear. "Good morning" Rainpaw responded she got up and stretched. "Let's get some food" Ravenpaw said crawling out of the apprentice den. Rainpaw went to follow but remembered Firepaw and nudged her awake "hm?" Firepaw yawned and opened her sleepy eyes "come on were going to get some food". Rainpaw said crawling out of the den to follow Ravenpaw. Firepaw followed more slowly still very tired. after selecting food from the fresh-kill pile. The three went over to Spottedtail and Rainwisker who were both eating mice. "Hello Spottedtail" a blue gray tom said walking over to them. "Hello Bluefrost" Spottedtail responded finishing her mouse and getting up. Bluefrost shuffled his paws "uhm I was just wondering…if uh you would like to…. Go hunting with m…me". Bluefrost stammered. Bluefrost had been made a warrior a little bit before Spottedtail and it was almost obvious he liked her. "Sure" Spottedtail said, oblivious. Bluefrost and Spottedtail padded across the clearing and went out the gorse tunnel "HI RAINPAW!" a little tabby kit bounded across the clearing and bowled over Rainpaw. "Clawkit come back here don't annoy poor Rainpaw" Tawnytail said padding over and looking down at the kit shaking her head. Wildkit, Clawkit's brother bounded past his mother and bowled into Clawkit. Rainpaw purred in amusement "its ok their just playful, I don't mind" she moved her tail over and hit Clawkit softly on the head which made both Clawkit, and Wildkit give a little battle cry and lunge at her tail trying to catch it. "I found a kit in the forest!" Moonshadow yelled bounding into the clearing all the cats looked up at that. Rowanstar came out of his den "where did you find him?" Moonshadow padded over to her leader and placed the kit down it was white with black specks "near the training hollow I was hunting near it and hear mews so I checked the hollow and their he was" Rowanstar looked at the kit he looked just a little older then Clawkit. "Blacksage please see if this kit is ok" Rowanstar said padding over to the small cave; where Blacksage resided. The black she-cat crawled out of the cave and ran over to the kit. She sniffed it and ran her tongue over the kits head; it mewed softly and opened his eyes. Clawkit had bounded over and was right next to the kit. "hello what is your name!" she said a mouse length away from the tom's face. "Ehhhhh…..i don't have a name". Clawkit stared "d…..don't have a name" Rowanstar padded forward "do you have a home little tom?" he said sitting down and blinking at the kit "home….uh nope" the kit said. Clawkit stared more "WHAT DON'T YOU HAVE A MOTHER!" the kit blinked at Clawkit and edged away "well yeah; I guess. I'm here aren't I? I just don't know were she is or my home….." Clawkit sat down and looked at Rowanstar "can we keep him?" she pleaded "uhh well its his choice, your not choosing out of the fresh-kill pile Clawkit" Rowanstar said as Clawkit pouted. Everyone looked at the kit "umm ok ill stay". The kit managed to stammer before Clawkit bowled him over "yay someone new to play with not just my stinky old brother! Strawberrykit look at the new arrival!" A white and ginger she-kit bounded forward and pounced on Clawkit and the new kit. "Hey I'm not stinky!" Wildkit meowed and leaped on the pile of wresting kits. "We will have a naming ceremony, and Gingerfur, Tawnytail will one of you take care of him?" Rowanstar said as he leaped onto the high ledge. Gingerfur stepped forward "I will I only have Strawberrykit to take care of and she doesn't eat much". Rowanstar nodded and looked at the kit "you will be known as Granitekit, my Star clan guide you". Granitekit blinked and shuffled his paw "what is Star clan?" he whispered to Clawkit Clawkit stared wide-eyed Rainpaw padded over to them "its ok Clawkit he wouldn't know." She turned to Granitekit "Star clan is our cat ancestors that watch over us up there" she pointed with her tail to the Sky Granitekit stared at the sky "wowzers" he said "hey Granitekit I'm your deputy Grayrunner, welcome to Thunder Clan" a short haired gray tom padded over "hello Grayrunner" Granitekit said Rainpaw dipped her head respectfully and Clawkit mewed a "hi!" Grayrunner blinked happily "oh and I'm putting together a mid-day patrol do you know were Spottedtail and Rainwisker are?" Rainpaw blinked and looked around the clearing "um Spottedtail went hunting with Bluefrost they should be back by now though. As for Rainwisker…oh she's by the Fresh-kill pile" Rainpaw flicked her tail over were the silver tabby was sitting sharing tongues with Kiwiheart, a small brown she-cat. A young bramble colored tom a little younger then Rainwisker age padded across the clearing Clawpaw looked over at him. "Ooo Bramblenose!" she said and bounded over to him Rainpaw shook her head. "can i touch your fur?" Clawpaw asked "no" Bramblenose responded Claw paw poked him with her paw poke "Hey!" Bramblenose said. "hey why do they call you Bramblenose?" Clawkit suddenly asked "Because when I was younger and stupid like you, I ran into a bramble patch, nose first." he mumbled Clawkit eyed him "did it hurt?" she asked Bramblenose stared at her. "well yeah" he stated "bad?" Clawkit asked "yeah…" he answered "how bad?" she questioned "STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" he yelled and inched away form Clawkit. Grayrunner stared at the kit "o…k…..uhh Rainwisker, Kiwiheart can you go on a mid-day patrol with Grainpelt? And if you find Spottedtail and Bluefrost tell them I want them to go on night patrol." He said "sure Grayrunner" the two she-cats said in unison. And they both got up and padded off.

XRain-StormX: hiya end of chapter!

Clawpaw: I think they can tell….

XRain-StormX: whacks Clawpaw over the head

Clawpaw: …..

XRain-StormX: hey were is the read and review?

Clawpaw: not saying it meannie

XRain-StormX: sigh

Kiwiheart: thank you for reading now please review!

XRain-StormX: hey your better then Clawpaw

Clawpaw: no shes not see! Pweeze read and review watery-eyes

XRain-StormX: ha gotca

Clawpaw: darn…


	4. the third mysterious shecat who is she?

**XRain-StormX: thanks Spottedstar, Mooncloud, and Bond mew bond who reviewed my story!**

**Clawpaw: your all great!**

**XRain-StormX: I don't own Warriors**

Clawkit bounded back over to Rainpaw and Granitekit after just annoying the fur off Bramblenose. "aww Bramblenose doesn't want to play today" she said but she did not stay sad for long "hey Rainstorm can I show Granitekit the nursery and the warriors den and the apprentices den and--" Rainstorm nodded and put her tail over the fast moving kit mouth "muurrf thanks!" Clawkit mewed and dragged poor Granitekit away. Rainstorm shook her head and gave a purr. She sat down and looked over at the gorse tunnel I wonder were Spottedtail is? she thought

"Lets go near the ancient oak" Spottedtail suggested jumping on to a rock "oh ok sure" Bluefrost said following they padded accost the lush forest ground there was a movement in the bushes and they both went into a crouch "I'll get this one ok?" Bluefrost said but he sounded more like he was asking her for permission. Spottedtail nodded and Bluefrost started to stalk a rabbit hopped out looking for food perhaps; sniffing the ground not noticing the gray tom behind it. Bluefrost shifted his weight to pounce his tail posed still he bunched up his hind legs and pounced killing the rabbit in a blink of an eye. Even though he was shy he was a very good warrior. Bluefrost beamed and brought his catch over to Spottedtail "great I did not know you were such a good catch!" she exclaimed and licked his nose sending shivers down his spine "heehee it was nothing" he said Bluefrost then buried his catch and they went on there way. They came close to the ancient oak. "hmm I wonder what news the other clans have to say when we go to the gathering this time." Spottedtail said "I don't know" Bluefrost said they walked on for a wile in silence both not sure on what to say. Spottedtail caught a pigeon, mouse and a voile wile Bluefrost caught a rabbit, mouse, and a thrush. They made there way back, mouths full and padded through the gorse tunnel "and here is the warriors den! Here the warriors sleep and… I heard one of them say something about itch to scratch but I don't know what that means….sooo they sleep in there yeah!" Clawkit said as she showed Granitekit the warriors den "and you don't need to know what 'itch to scratch' means Clawkit" Spottedtail said padding up to Clawkit "who is this?" she asked pointing with her tail to Granitekit "oh he's my new friend! Granitekit meet Spottedtail and Bluefrost, Spottedtail and Bluefrost meet my new friend Granitekit" Clawkit said her tiny kit mouth moving a mile a minute. At that point Rainpaw and Ravenpaw noticed that Spottedtail was back and bound over to her "hey; Grayrunner said he wants you on night patrol" both of them said in unison "oka— but before Spottedtail could say a thing a she-cat came limping into the clearing she was completely white except for the crimson blood on her flank. Blacksage, who had been sharing tongues with Mistyeyes the white elder she-cat with silver eyes. Ran over to the injured she-cat "who are you may I ask?" she said checking the wound on the white cat's flank. The white cat slumped to the ground and choked out "I used to be a Shadow clan warrior, I was accused with seeing a cat from another clan because I had a kit and no one knew the father so I was banned. Truth is I fell in love with a rough. I'm stupid aren't I? They banned me from Shadow clan and when I said I did not do it the deputy attacked me…." Every one had now gathered around the white cat and stared Rowanstar nudged the cats in his way and came over to Blacksage "who is your kit? Do you know where it is now?" he asked slowly the white she-cat eyed him warily "I never got to name him I lost him when a fox almost got me i….i don't know what happened to him…" The she-cat stared off into the distance not even noticing that Blacksage was poking herbs on to her wound "what is going to happen to her?" Rainpaw whispered to Blacksage "I don't know…." She responded "I just don't know".

_**XRain-StormX: Oh no! a cliffy!**_

_**Clawpaw: how could you!**_

_**XRain-StormX: haha it was easy!**_

_**Clawpaw: meannie…**_

_**XRain-StormX: yes I am, anyway next chapter the plot thickens! But you don't need to know about the next Chappie yet I just gave u a new Chappie don't get greedy!**_

_**Clawpaw: and here's something to think about wile you wait for the next chapter…**_

_Think about it:_

_Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?_

_If a person with multiple personalities threatens suicide, is that a hostage situation?_

_Why do we wash bath towels - aren't we clean when we use them?_

_Why are they called APARTments, when they're all stuck together?_

_Why is a carrot more orange than an orange?_

_What would a chair look like if our knees bent the other way?_

_Why do they sterilize needles for lethal injections?_

_Why could Superman stop a bullet with his chest, but he always ducked when a chair was thrown at him?_

_Why is abbreviated such a long word?_

_**XRain-StormX: till next time!**_

_**Clawpaw: bye! **_

_**(please read and review) **_

_**and please don't run over marshmallows**_

_**its not nice they have feelings too ya know!**_


	5. Note to the readers, nothing bad

**Ok just to let you know why i have not been updating **

**1) My coughannoyingcough cousin came over**

**2) shool (enough said)**

**3) my friend pointed out that i messed up the names of a few cats AND i just finished the Warriors book Starlight which tells you were the new meeting place is in-stead of the great ROCK its now the great LEDGE stuff like that so i had to change the chapters. so if you read the chapters over again the diffrent. yup... so thats why**


	6. the fourth, newcats

XRain-StormX: Thanks Spottedstar, Mooncloud, and Bond mew bond who reviewed my story! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I was gonna get this chapter up sooner but my computer was messing up.

Clawpaw: yesum! your reviews helped get this lazy off her butt to write another chapter!

XRain-StormX: I have very good reasons for not being able to!

Clawpaw yes… well

XRain-StormX: I do not own warriors

Clawpaw: or pudding!

"Rainpaw, is she able to speak yet?" Rowanstar asked padding over to the medicine cats. Rainpaw looked up "she seems to be doing fine" Blacksage padded out from the medicine cat den and stood in front of Rowanstar. "She is doing a lot better; follow me if you'd like to see her". Blacksage turned and entered the den followed by Rainpaw and Rowanstar. "First off, what is your name?" Rowanstar asked looking directly at the white she-cat. "my name? Whiteclaw" the she-cat spoke softly shuffling her paws under his gaze. "What did you kit look like?" Rainpaw asked not being able to hold the question in. Rowanstar looked over at the question asking she-cat before nodding his head "yes I'd like to know that too". Whiteclaw stared at them for a couple of moments then answered "he was white with black speckles". Rowanstar nodded slowly "Rainpaw; could you go retrieve Granitekit please?" Blacksage asked. Rainpaw nodded and ran out of the medicine-cat den. She looked around spotting the four kits playing near the nursery she bounded over "hey Granitekit we think we found your mother; come with me." Rainpaw stated and the kits looked up "oh; ok" Granitekit replied getting up. "We wanna come too!" Clawkit wined bouncing up and down. "Fine; fine just hurry" Rainpaw said and padded back over to the medicine-cat den. "Is this your kit?" Rainpaw asked re-entering the small cave the four kits at her heels. "n..not all of them" Whiteclaw said slightly surprised "oh, um sorry the others wanted to come along.." Rainpaw said nervously she looked back and shooed the other kits away to revile the little tom "m..mom?" Granitekit asked tail twitching with excitement. "oh my little kit!" Whiteclaw purred as Granitekit bounded over cuddling up to his mother. Whiteclaw licked his head multiple times "no that that's settled, you need a place to stay right?" Rowanstar asked Whiteclaw "well… yes I do" she replied slowly "though you were a shadow clan queen; I see no harm and letting you stay, but if I find out your spying for shadow clan I will have to band you from thunder clan and my warriors will not hesitate to run you out." Rowanstar stated "I understand" Whiteclaw said cuddling Granitekit. "we should tell the others, Tawnytail and Gingerfur are probably wondering were there kits are" Blacksage said and Rowanstar led the way out of the medicine-cat den, followed by Rainpaw, the three kits, Whiteclaw, Granitekit and Blacksage. Rowanstar leaped up onto the great-ledge "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the great-ledge for a clan meeting!"

Clawpaw: Shoooooort

XRain-StormX: yes, yes blame the time (which is 4:33) and writers block..

Clawpaw: and the blinding light that hit your eyes when you turned on the computer

XRain-StormX: aarug.. the pain it buuuurnsss

Clawpaw: R&R that is what keeps her writing!

XRain-StormX: ill give you a cookie!... alright AND steak sauce!


	7. Sorry for the non updates

**SORRY EVERYONE...  
**

Guess why i haven't been updating? I am getting a new, and faster computer or i am still in the process of getting it, I have the computer now.. i just need all the files and stuff from my old computer including the chapters for this story D: My dad has not gotten around to putting the files on this computer so i can't really update, I HAVE A REASON! I am very sorry but there is really nothing i can do i don't even have microsoft word (The program i use to write in) on this computer!!! So untill then i can't really do anything, I will TRY to get a new chapter up when i finally get my new computer running good, but that may take awhile..


End file.
